The Quartet
by TheTrueAlanna
Summary: Alanna, Diane, Kel, and Aly fic. Read and find out...


_**The Quartet**_

Alianne, daughter of George baron of Pirate's Swoop and second- in- command of his realm's spies, and Lady Knight Alanna, the Lioness, King's Champion, of Pirate's Swoop and Olau, was expected to do a great deal of this that would measure up to her parents. Great things that would help her home of Tortall. Aly had other things in mind of what she was going to do, but her Mother and Father would not allow her to join in her quest for her own glory.

Aly sat with her twin brother Alan, a third year page. They both had reddish blonde hair that gave a beautiful glow in the autumn's light. She wore a green silk dress that flowed to the ground, looser then fashion in the university would allow, concealing the weapons hidden on her body. Like her Da she carried weapons that would get her out of any situation the quickest. Alan wore the required page's uniform. They both had hazel eyes, Aly's greener then both Alan's and George's, they were set wide under straight brown brows. The only difference was their hair length and noses. Alan's hair was chopped shot, close to his ears, while Alianne's was shoulder length. Alan's nose was broken as was their father though for different reasons completely, and Aly's was small and delicate like her mother's.

George had brought Aly with him when he received an urgent message from King Jonathan of Conté. The king and queen needed his help with the spies in Scanra, he was to invade and find out why no reports were being sent home. Aly was to stay with her adoptive uncle and aunt, under the protection of Keldary of Mindelan, the only other Lady Knight, also called Kel, until George returned to take her home.

"Aly you must relax." Alan said as he touched his twin's shoulder. "They will return soon."

"Pirate's Swoop is in need of their baron." Aly said brushing of Alan's hand "Or at least a baroness. Our spies are sending their reports in and some are due home. There is no one home to take these reports and file them. There will be so much work when Father and I get home."

"Thom should be there by now. You don't need to worry about it. He'll know what to do." Alan said trying to convince himself as much as he was his sister.

Alianne shot Alan a look of angst. "Thom is going home?"

"I wasn't to tell you until you were settled in." he said and watched her stand. "Aly you know he'll be fine."

"He might, but neither of you know anything about how to decode or file any of the messages." Aly said and began to pace. "I know as much as Da." Alianne stopped to look at her brother, "I'm going and not even the Lioness herself could stop me."

Aly turned and took off to the stables. She saddled and mounted her Chestnut mare named Cinnamon. Then passed Alan on her way out.

"She's going to get her self killed." He thought aloud and left to find Kel.

Kel caught up with Aly on her own warhorse named Peachblossom. They continued to Pirate's Swoop and then to Aly's home. They were greeted by Landfall, a Tortallan Spy, which was supposed to be located in Scanra. He nodded his head at Kel and helped Aly dismount.

"Has my father returned without me?" Aly asked looking only at Landfall

"No milady. Kel asked.

"Only for Lady Alanna ta hear, ma'am." He answered

"Kel take a new mount and ride to where the third's company is held up. Find my Mother and bring her home. Tell her it's urgent." Aly said walking into the house, where more people with reports greeted her.

"I'm here to protect you. Jonathan's orders...since you wanted to ride off without any guards." Kel said still mounted

"Do it, and now." Aly said and walked into her home.

Kel turned to towards the stables, but Peachblossom wasn't about to be left behind. She rode out of sight and Landfall followed Alianne inside. He walked threw the hall and found a huddle of people out side George's study chamber's.

"What 'appened?" He demeaned

"Mistress Alianne is in 'here. She told us to get out, or we'd die." a maid said wringing a rag for dusting "She's like Lady Alanna was when she birthed 'er."

'_She's a brave girl. Everyone 'ere will follow 'er orders without question, else they plan to face the wrath of the Lioness stuck in 'er.' Landfall thought as he walked to the door. 'They shouldn't be out 'ere with so much work for 'er ta do.'_

"Get out of my way. Go find something useful to do. Lady Alanna and Lady Kel will be 'ere in a week. Make sure there is food ready and there'll be care for anyone else who might come." He ordered, making everyone scurry. He knocked

"Go away!" Aly screamed, causing the closer servants to jump and leave quicker.

"Aly, it's me." He said and opened the door. He walked in and looked around for her. She was sitting behind George's desk sorting out papers. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What stupid question is that? Am I okay? NO I AM NOT! Tell me where my father is!"

"Lady Alanna would kill me." He said standing by the door.

"Tell me or I'll kill you." She said and chucked a knife at him from behind the desk.

The knife caught Landfall's sleeve and it stuck in the wall. He was caught. The door opened squishing the spy against the wall. Thom, Alanna and George's oldest son, stood in the doorway looking at his younger sister.

"Alianne?" He asked softly, he heard her yelling and knew not to make her any angrier. Though he was older, he was more of a mage and not a fighter, so she could easily take him down.

She grabbed another dagger and turned around. "Close the door."

He did and the dagger she held whipped passed him catching Landfall's other sleeve above the already stuck arm.

"You'd best spill yer words, 'fore I spill yer blood." Aly said, a glint of death in her hazel eyes.

"Alianne!" Thom jumped when he seen the dagger close in on their father's spy. He began to pull the daggers out. "What do you think yer doing! Father'll have yer hide if he catches you doing this."

"Landfall." Aly said in a cold voice

"George's been captured." He said closing his eyes tight.

Aly dropped to her knees in disbelief. Landfall would only report in person if something had gone wrong...horribly wrong. This was so horribly wrong. How could George get caught. He was sneakier then anyone person should ever be! Why her Da? Thom pulled Landfall free and went to his sister.

"Aly. should I fetch everyone?" He asked

"Yes. Hurry. The faster, the better. If we're to long, it might be to..."

"Late. Understood...who should I get?" He asked sheepishly.

"Thom! Have you read any of the reports?" He nodded. "Did you even see who they were signed by?" He shook his head. "Ahhh! Thom! This is why I came home! How could anyone put you in charge of taking care of these things! Go to the dancing Dove, and ask Solom to gather anyone there. Also find Stefan, Ercole, Lightfingers, Harra, and Rispah. Tell them I said to get anyone willing to help and to meet Mother here. As soon as they can, if not willing to come without information, tell them the King is captured...Go now!"

Thom rushed out of the room almost knocking down a maid as he left. Aly went to her Father's desk and leaned against it for support. Landfall followed.

"Where was he taken and how long ago?"

"We met at the Vassa River when we were ambushed. Yer father threw me into the river to escape. He didn't have a chance to jump. It's been a little over seven days. " He placed his big hand on Aly's shoulder to find it trembling. "They wont kill 'im Aly. Yer mum'll be here and she'll save 'im. She'll also give them what they deserve."

"Go." Aly commanded, he walked out without questioning.

_'I will find him first. They'll only attract attention, which could cause them to get restless and kill Da. Stay safe Da. And may the Gods protect you.' Aly thought and began gathering her Father's weapons she could use. _

* * *

Wanting to keep his old friend free from Maggur Rathhausak the Scanra king and warlord, the King of thieves tossed Landfall into the Vassa River, but he was caught in the process. George struggled against the chains that held him to the wall. Nothing he did moved the bindings. A week of being held by nothing more then the chains and his arms was a strain. Along with the lack of food and water, warmth and clothing...Clad in only his loincloth, he could not get free. All his weapons were taken after taking him prisoner. He was stripped of everything. His captors knew how much of a threat he was, so they also knew who he was married too. 

One thing he knew, was once Landfall made it to Pirate Swoop, the only thing that would keep Alanna from coming to get him, was if something happened to their children...But even that was a long shot. Thom at eighteen- years- old was a student mage. Alan was a sixteen- year- old, third- year page, and Alianne's twin brother...Now Aly was a strong girl. Like her mother into many ways for her won good. She took after her Da too, of course. Wanting to be a spy for Tortall. His only hope was that Jonathan of Conte, king of Tortall, would persuade her.

After the guards came back from the tavern, they were usually drunk. There were two. Male, muscular, and mean. They would beat him until he was no longer conscious. Only being here for a week and he was out more times now then ever in his life. And they just walked in smelling of alcohol and sweat.

The first one was a dirty blonde, with his teeth missing in the front. "He's cover'd in bruises. Think we should give 'im some more?" He asked bring out his baton.

The second one, he was tall and gangly. He had dark slicked- back hair. He laughed stupidly and brought his own out. "Yeah we should." (Think hillbilly meets the greasers.) "Don't think 'e'll make it till then next moon."

"Let's find out." The first one replied and began a rain of blows on George. (People reading this, I just want you to know...I have noting against George...I love him! But had to...:Cries: Sry George...No King of thieves was really injured in the making of this story...only my brother!)

For the next hour (This is George mind you, he can stand pain! Go George!) they continued this. Finally they became bored with him and left. Blood spilled onto the floor from the top half of his battered body. It drizzled out of his mouth everytime he breathed out, his broken ribs caused him a great deal of pain as he took each breath. His forehead poured the crimson liquid onto his face, blurring his vision. His left leg throbbed with anguish as it was broken in several places.

_'Mithros, please let me get away, or send the Black God for me soon.' He prayed as he passed into a black inkiness._

* * *

Alanna sat in a makeshift tent as the rain poured outside. She was in a "meeting" with Nealan of QueensCove, Duke Baird, Neal's father, Domitan of Masbolle, squad leader in the King's Own, Gary (Gareth the Younger), Myles of Olua and Numair Salmalín. They were plotting an attack on Carthak. Though nothing they came up with seemed logical.

Onua Chumtong, the horse- mistress to the Queen's Riders, rushed into the tent followed by Veralidaine Sarrasri, Diane, also as the Wildmage and Keladry of Mindelan. All three were soaking wet and shivering.

"Lady Alanna! I must speak with you straight away." Kel said pulling the Lioness' over to the side of the tent.

"What is it Kel?" She asked, she looked angry, but Kel knew it wasn't directed at her.

"It's George. Something's happened to him. Landfall wouldn't even tell Aly. You have to get home now." Kel said trying to catch her breath

"You know I ca...Aly's home?" Alanna began to pace

"Yes, and King Jonathan gave you permission to leave. You must go before Alianne has her way with Landfall." Kel said.

With that Alanna left without explanation to the group. Onua already saddled Darkmoon, who pranced in place. Diane held out a bag after Alanna was mounted.

"It's food and medicine you might need." Kel said as Neal joined her.

"You are staying here." Alanna commanded.

"No I'm not. I'm to protect Alianne. Neal is coming too. He knows the way to Scanra." Kel said jumping on Peachblossom while Neal gathered a horse from the post.

Alanna took off before Neal was on his horse. "Great Mother, please watch over my George and Aly."

**Your daughter is much like yourself. So stubborn. Though she is the patron of my brother, Kyprioth, I will do as much as I am allowed.**

"Thank you." Alanna said aloud as Kel and the King's Champion's old squire caught up.

Alanna rode on in confusion. She didn't know whom this Kyprioth was, and if it was a good God for her daughter to be under his protection. George would know, but now he was the one needing the protection. The rain wiped at her face as Darkmoon rode himself to Corus at a gallop.

After reaching the city walls, Alanna dismounted. Being to hard to ride threw the crowds, even despite the downpour. She took off at a run, knowing her horse would find his way there without being troubled. Buri (Buriram), the former commander of the Queen's Riders, rushed to apprehend the weather beaten person. She gripped Alanna's arm and spun her around. Seeing the anger in the younger woman's purple eyes, the commander released her and stepped back. The Lioness rushed off again, this time without being stopped. She headed towards the room where King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Conte spent their afternoons.

The door burst open causing both crowns to jump to their feet. "How dare you send him without telling me!" Alanna yelled scaring them both.

"Alanna?" Thayet recovered first and stepped forward towards her friend. "You know how bad it is getting now."

"We need every person willing to help." Jon said moving to his wife.

"Don't even give me that shit Jonathan! Aly rushed home! Jon my daughter is going to try to get to George and she could die! Do you even know what I will do if something happens to either of them?"

"Alanna you can't help Aly if she does go, and we know nothing will stop her. She's not at home now, we all know this."

"But you couldn't stop her! A child!" Alanna yelled as tears began their way down her cheeks.

"No we couldn't, and I doubt you could have, had you been here. Alanna, you can not hide who you are, therefore you can not risk going to Scanra." Thayet said putting a delicate hand on the Lioness' shoulder.

Alanna pushed the Queen's hand away and said, "Try and stop me, and it'll be the last thing you do. I don't care weather we're friends, nor that yer rulers. This's my daughter and husband."

Jonathan reached forward and pulled Alanna into a tight hug. "You will die if you go."

"Then I'll die to save my family." The redhead whispered in his ear and shoved him away. As she left the door slammed, Echoing threw half the castle.

The angry woman went to the stables to find Diane with Kel, Neal, and Darkmoon. The warhorse looked up and walked over to her. He lipped her still soaked shirt and she frowned. She hated to be wet, but she didn't even notice it till now. The Wildmage pulled out a set of dry clothing. Though knowing they would be wet in the matter of moments, Alanna put them on.

She looked at the three younger persons before her and realized they were wearing peasant clothing. Looking down at her self, she suddenly knew what was going on. "What do you three think yer doing?"

"We're goin' ta help ye." Neal said

"Yep, yer weren't thinkin' that we'd let ye go by yerself, now did ye?" Kel asked smiling.

Alanna couldn't help but smile. "I didn't think that ye could be talkin' like that."

"Alanna, I have scouts out looking for him everywhere." Diane said being the Goddess' chosen back to reality.

"What if something happened to him?" She asked, without helping the situation years slipped downward. "What if they can't find him?"

"Well Aly'll have ripped the whole country apart by the time we get there, so there'll be little where they do have to look." Alan said walking in. He was dressed like Neal. "We should get new mounts and get going."

Darkmoon shoved his head in Alanna's stomach and breathed in, while Cloud and Peachblossom drew close to the two girls and Cloud snorted.

"They're not lettin' us leave 'em behind." Diane said, making them all laugh. "Numair'll cover us with Glamour before we set off."

"Alright, let's get goin'." Alanna said leading everyone off at a gallop. (The Kentucky derby theme plays in the background...)

* * *

Aly walked threw the city's slums. She passed shops that sold junk weapons, fake Jews, tattered clothing...everything that could be sold...was. She stopped at a clothing shop and bought two outfits, one for her, and one for her Da. They were both dark colored, even though it was sweltering hot while the sun was out. She tucked the clothing in a pack she carried on her back, it also contained her and her Da's weapons. Continuing onward she stopped when a little girl was bring harassed by a group of older boys. 

"Jini, give me my doll." The girl cried

"'Cuse me." Aly called making the boys look over at her, and she received a few catcalls.

"What'd ye want?" Jini asked, who seemed to be the leader of the small group.

"I'll buy that doll from ye, if yer'll leave 'er alone." She said nodding her head to the girl. 'Thom and Alan use to hide my weapons, since I never had dolls...'

"Alright, miss. Pay up and we'll leave the street rat to 'erself again." He said making the closest boy laugh

Aly held out a closed hand, holding a silver noble and extended her freehand to get the doll. "'And it over."

Jini took the money and threw the doll at Aly's feet. He and his friends left snickering. The little girl was still standing there watching the stranger. Aly bent down and picked the raggedy doll off the dirty ground and dusted her off. She stepped towards the girl and held out her toy.

The girl took it and snorted, "I could've taken care of meself." She walked away

"Yer welcome!" Aly called after her.

"That was mighty nice of yer ta do that for the girl." A deep voice came from behind her.

Aly turned and saw a boy not much older then herself standing against a wall. He seemed to be watching the whole time, but she never noticed. "They shouldn't do that ta little girls." She remarked and began walking away.

"Hey," He called running to catch up with her.

"Do ye want somethin'? I ain't got money to give yer, if that's what yer thinkin'." She said, spinning to met him face to face. 'Wow, he smells good. Not dirty at all, but he doesn't look clean...Then again neither do I...'

"I don't want yer money at all...Just thought yer were looking for somethin' yer couldn't find." He said looking into her hazel eyes with his own black ones.

She looked at him with the Sight. He wasn't lying, but that didn't mean he wasn't a thief or a spy. "I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout. I'm lookin' fer nothin' special. Just shoppin' 'round."

He smiled and pulled her away from the people before she could protest. "I was sent by Kyprioth, the Trickster God of the Copper Isles."

"I 'ave no clue what yer talkin' 'bout." Aly said in true confusion.

"Yer here looking for yer Da, George Cooper. Aren't ye?" He asked

"Who are ye?" Aly asked "Ye got the wrong person, I'm a guessin'."

"Yer thinkin' I'm a spy, that what it is. Well I am, but for yer side. I'm 'ere ta help ye save yer Da." He said "I'm Nawat Crow, a crow who turned into a man and back."

Aly used her Sight she inherited from her Da again on him, he wasn't lying. He wasn't showing any signs of being a liar either. "Prove it then."

"Yer Mum is the Lioness, ye 'ave two brother. One's a twin. Yer Da's a patron of Kyprioth." He said

"The last one I don't know about..." She said.

"We need ta get goin'. Yer here to save yer Da, so let's go save 'im." Nawat said (AN: He may be different from how he really is in the books. Sry Don't really member...been 'bout 3 months since I've read them... probably longer...)

* * *

Alanna rode on in silence as her friends chatted about the "plan" to save George and then to find Aly. She was coming up with her own as she rode, but she still wondered whom the God was. She had meant to ask Myles, but they needed to hurry, so she never got a chance. 

"Alanna?" Kel asked riding along side her friend.

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear any of that?" Diane asked riding on the other side. She shook her head. "So no one even begins to think yer ye, yer goin' ta be called Delia."

Alanna's eyes opened wide and looked at the animal speaker. "Do ye even have a clue who she was?"

"I didn't know ye knew anyone by that name. I just knew of someone in Eldorne." Neal said

"Ye knew who she was, Nealan, so don't play dumb. Ye know every person who's been threw that castle since before yer Da was born." Alanna said, glaring at him.

"Okay so I know. What ye goin' ta do? Kill me?" Neal asked

"Don't tempt her...We might help." Kel said "So how was she?"

"She was Delia of Eldorne. The new beauty of the court. Tried to seduce Jon on Roger's orders. She Convinced Thom, my twin, that he was a really great sorcerer who could raise the dead, she was also plotting to put Roger on the throne." Alanna stopped for a moment. "He raised Roger from the dead on All Hallows, but gets sick and eventually dies of complications. She was charged with treason after I defeated the scum again."

"Oh." Was all Kel said and they rode in silence.

* * *

George woke to yelling. The voice was male. It was his guard, but why was he yelling? George could make out the silhouette of the guard, but he was fighting with someone. 

"Hullo Da." A voice said from next to him.

He looked over and almost let out a cry. There was his daughter, his baby, in robes. She was chained to the wall next to him. Their fingers just inches from one another. "Aly!"

"Da...are yer alright?" She asked softly

"Alianne! Alright? How can I be with me daughter hangin' from chains on a wall? And I can't a thin' ta even help me self." He said, his voice dry and horse. "How did this happen?"

"Well Ye seen or heard the guards yellin' right?" He nodded "Well that was me friend, Nawat. I was the distraction wiles he snuck in 'ere, and unchained ye." He realized he wasn't hanging on the wall, but leaning against it. "Now if ye'd be so kind as ta grab the clothin' on the floor. There's picks under it all. After yer dressed ye can get me down." Aly said with a charming smile.

"I should leave yer hide hangin' there for a day or two." He said

"I'd think ye'd be appreciating me riskin' my own head from Mum ta come find ye, 'fore she did, and I see how yer goin' 'bout this." She looked behind her Da and noticed more figures coming.

READ ME / ----------(Below)Incase you don't know what / means

(An: I wanted to put this here to annoy yens...lol...j/p...but I never read an at the bottom of the page...I don't think any pplz do... so please read this...Just to let you all know how much I hate Graduating from High school! It's 1:28 am! Living in NJ for almost 3 months and still no friends:Poutz: Maybe I should stop getting on my cpu and get out...but then I wouldn't be writing, and then what would I do? If any of you read my other story please give me an idea...And this is all off the top of my head! Poor Teller! I didn't even finish this while we were in school together! Sry for the note, but my voices are telling me to do it...A fight scene works better in my head when it's clouded with sleep I found out! So remind me about this Teller, cause I'll forget it! Fight scenes while tired! Sry again. Oh if you find any grammar and/ or spelling, tell me please, but it's not my fault...I write on my cpu and take it to the library to edit...another please I should stop going to if I plan to make friends here...so it's the library's cpus fault for the damned grammar/spelling fairies whom hate me. As I squint to read all this cause my eyes hurt! and I'm tired but can't sleep...long an...bye...)

Continue / (Below) only after reading (Above)...(An: Like I said the voices are telling me to write everything...even they story...but they give me no other ideas! You pplz reading this probably think I'm crazy...no just...well yeah I guess so...but anyways tired!) Onward/ (Below again)

She looked back to George and saw he noticed to. He quickly dressed and made his way with the chains. He caught her as she fell forward and set her behind him. Two big brawny men rushed forward. George was hit from the side by a third, unseen man. Fatigue set in and the King if Thieves fell to the ground. Aly dashed to stand between her Father and the men. She was armed with a few throwing daggers and an athame. She lashed out cutting in sharp jabs too. Catching the one whom knocked her Da down, she began to attack all with a blind fury. Nawat ran into the room just as one of the two grabbed her and tossed her into a far wall. George, forgetting his own pain, leapt forth and took up attack with Nawat coming from behind.

A big man reached down and grabbed Aly by the front of her robes. He began to pull her up, when the tattered material ripped. She screeched, which made George and Nawat look over. The sight enraged George and he attacked with a force no one in his condition could wish to do. Nawat ran over and took off his tunic. He handed it to the girl and she slid it on and began to jab at the closest being near her.

* * *

After a long while the three left the "prison" bleeding and wounded, but alive. They opened the main doors and began to walk out. The sight of reinforcement greeted them. Big guys standing taller and thicker then both males on their side. 

"Da, go back inside. We'll handle this." Alianne said taking a defensive stance in front of her Da.

"Aly, none of us can handle this, but we'd die trying." Nawat said.

A war cry echoed threw the ghost like town, making Aly cringe. Men began screaming in pain as birds of all kinds began their assault. Near by cats and dogs helped also.

_'This could only mean one thing.' Aly thought as she saw red strands pop above random men's heads. 'Mum's 'ere.' _

A blonde head appeared by George's side and made him lean into her for support. Kel lead the three-sum to a shelter and ran back the fighting. Not too much longer Aly was asleep against Nawat's chest.

Aly woke to find her self bouncing on a horse and sitting in front of Kel. She looked over and noticed Nawat was sitting on Cloud, but Diane was nowhere to be seen, then a hawk dropped onto the horses' rump. Her Da saw sitting, asleep in front of her Mum, while Neal rode behind with a girl, they were talking, but it was unable to be heard over the thumping of her head.

_She rested her head against Peachblossom's neck again and thought 'We're all safe again...' before she was in a dreamland again...

* * *

_

We're they really safe or was something lurking behind the very walls of the castle awaiting Aly and the ones she loves? Stay tuned to find out...Actually review and I'll see if I should write more. I know there aren't many Tamora Pierce's facfics on this site... so if you think I should continue, review and tell me so...I accept criticism too... as long as it isn't to harsh... Tell me what you think...


End file.
